Scissors are key pieces of equipment for medical personnel including but not limited to emergency medical response, rescue and veterinary professionals. In many instances, the scissors utilized by such medical personnel have been developed for specific applications such as emergency medical technician (“EMT”) shears, bandage and veterinary scissors. EMT shears, for example, are designed to cut through heavy fabrics such as denim or seatbelt material. Veterinary scissors, another type of specialized scissors, having one smooth blade and one serrated blade, are designed for cutting through cartilage and soft bone.
Scissors are often used by medical personnel in situations which, unlike a hospital operating room, are not conducive to the scissors being set down. If, for example, a rescuer in the midst of treating an injured hiker and preparing for him to be evacuated from a cliff overhang, sets down his scissors on the rocks, they may tumble and be lost. By way of another example, it would, in most instances, be ill-advised for a veterinarian treating a horse for a hoof abscess to set down her scissors on the ground. The laying of the scissors in close proximity to the equine could easily result in harm to the horse, the veterinarian or both.
In addition, in the corresponding examples noted above, it may well be of critical importance to the attending medical personnel that the scissors be readily to hand when needed. If an EMT attending on a car accident scene has, for example, used his scissors to cut the driver's seatbelt and, having nowhere to place the scissors, he sets them on the dash or places them into his pocket they may not be readily retrievable when the attending medical professional may have only one hand free with which to access then re-store the scissors.